


Beginning Life in Zora’s Domain (Mipha x Link)

by Andremoi



Series: Link and Mipha In Love [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andremoi/pseuds/Andremoi
Summary: Mipha and Link begin life together in Zora’s Domain. But a visit to Princess Zelda in Hyrule Castle goes anything but as expected.This story happens right after the story “His Future Is in the Past”.This is a work of fan fiction using characters and events from the world of The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, which is owned and copyrighted by Nintendo. I obviously do not claim any ownership of the world or its characters. This writing is a work of my imagination and is for entertainment only. It is not part of the official Nintendo storyline.Spoiler Warning: This story has spoilers if you have not completed the game including the expansion packs.





	1. Zora's Domain

**Chapter 1 - Zora's Domain**

_This story is from a journal Link kept of his experiences._

Link stirred in his sleep, then opened his eyes. It was morning in Zora's Domain, and Mipha was lying next to him, already awake, and looking over at him. She smiled and rubbed her hand through his hair. He slid closer to her and put his arm around her. She was so beautiful with her soft golden eyes and gentle smile. He said another silent thank-you to Hylia, something he did quite often. He was so thoroughly happy now, happier than he had ever been in his entire life. And it was all thanks to the love he found with Mipha.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he said. "Or am I still dreaming? If so, it's a beautiful one."

"So sweet!" said Mipha as she gently rubbed his cheek. "You've become so romantic since we married. And if this is a dream, then I am sharing it."

"Did you sleep well?" said Link.

"I slept very well," said Mipha. "And it looks like you did, too."

He gently stroked her red tail fin which flowed from the top of her head to her back.

"I did. But tonight, it's our turn to sleep in the water, so I know you'll sleep even better," said Link.

It was only a couple of weeks ago Link had married Princess Mipha in Zora's Domain, then left for a week's holiday together in Lurelin Village. Mipha was the older of King Dorephan's two children, the younger one being her brother Prince Sidon. King Dorephan was the current Zora ruler. Mipha served as Zora Champion in the battle against Calamity Ganon, piloting the Divine Beast Vah Ruta. She was known to be kind and caring by temperament and possessed the ability to heal wounds. But she had also studied combat and was skilled in the use of a trident.

Mipha, like all Zoras, was aquatic with both gills and lungs and was most comfortable sleeping in the water. Link, being a Hylian, was used to sleeping on land, in a conventional bed if possible. So, to ease into living together, they had agreed to take turns sleeping in a traditional bed and in a pool of water. Link was getting more comfortable resting in the pool of water, and he knew Mipha was much more comfortable there, so he wanted to make sleeping in water permanent. He would do anything he could to make her happier. Maybe they could get rid of the conventional bed soon. The place they slept together was small as it was.

Link's memory was still lacking after the hundred-year sleep in the Shrine Of Resurrection. And having created a new timeline, the memories he did have were sometimes false ones now. For example, he had to remind himself that he no longer owned a little house in Hateno Village: that was in the timeline that no longer existed.

"We should get up now," said Mipha as she stroked his cheek one last time. "We have a meeting with Father this morning."

It had been a little over a week since they returned from their honeymoon, and it was time to start moving forward with life. The meeting with King Dorephan was to begin discussing Link's role within the Zora community.

They ate a light breakfast of cooked fish and rice. Mipha's favorite food was fish, and she could eat it raw or cooked, preferring it raw. However, out of deference to their sensitivities, she always ate her fish cooked when among Hylians. But Link had told her several times he didn't mind if she ate her fish raw. He was fine as long as he didn't have to eat it raw as well!

There was time for a short walk around Zora's Domain before their meeting, and they held hands as they strolled across the plaza. Link had fallen in love with Zora's Domain from the first time he saw it. Well, at least the first time he remembered he saw it. He knew from conversations that he had visited the Domain numerous times in the past, but his memory of those visits was still lost to him. But the first time he saw the Domain after his memory loss, it still had a strong attraction for him. Maybe it was the effect of hidden memories, or perhaps it was just how beautiful the Domain looked.

The architecture was impressive in its scale and a soothing deep blue. The sound of splashing water from the many waterfalls throughout the structure was restful and gave it a sense of tranquility. The structure had four primary levels. The lower one was flush with Ruto Lake, a large body of fresh water named that connected to other main rivers throughout Hyrule and was named after the legendary Zora princess The second level was the busiest one. It contained a central plaza which included a general store and an inn for travelers to sleep. The store stocked salt, fresh fish and Hylian rice as well as miscellaneous other items like arrows. At the rear of the store was a metal works area where things such as jewelry or weaponry could be built or repaired. The third level contained a small plaza with a statue of the Goddess Hylia, and toward the back were several pools of water where Zoras could rest or sleep overnight. The upper level was King Dorephan's throne room which contained his throne of course as well as some benches for council meetings. Above the throne room was a massive fish sculpture visible from a distance and announcing to travelers the Domain's location.

"That was a beautiful honeymoon," said Link. "I'm so glad you got to enjoy the swimming and the fresh seafood there. I could see how much you loved the porgies and crabs! And I felt so happy finally being with you as husband and wife. I even enjoyed the quiet moments together, like when we climbed Tuft Mountain and sat together at Lover's Pond, our feet dangling in the water. We had time to talk and laugh, with all our worries behind us. I was finally able to relax and enjoy time with the one I loved so much."

"It was happy for me, too," said Mipha. "And not just the swimming and eating, sweetheart. I have wanted to be with you for a long time."

Finally, it was time for the meeting. Mipha and Link walked to King Dorephan's throne room. The king greeted them warmly.

"How are my favorite newlyweds doing today?" said King Dorephan with a laugh.

"Very well, Father," said Mipha. "I couldn't be happier."

"Nor could I," said Link. "And thank you again for the household arrangements. I will get used to sleeping in the water soon, I hope."

King Dorephan chuckled.

"We'll make a real Zora out of you yet! Well, today we should start discussing what role you can play in the Domain, Link. I have an idea or two but would like your thoughts as well," said the King.

"Well, first of all, I want to do everything I can to help your daughter fulfill her responsibilities. But I recognize I am a Hylian, not a Zora, and don't want to do anything that could cause resentment among your people. So, as to how exactly I can make myself useful, that is something we should discuss."

"Father, perhaps Link could help with combat training," said Mipha.

"Yes, he certainly could do that. And being recognized as the Hylian Champion, I imagine anyone here would be honored to study under him. But shouldn't he also have a position in the Zora government?" said King Dorephan.

"Yes, I think he should. As a first step I would like to see him become a member of the council of elders," said Mipha. "I think he could bring a fresh perspective and viewpoint to them."

The council of elders was the committee charged with handling the affairs of the Zora government. Their meetings were chaired by King Dorephan.

"I would be greatly honored, of course," said Link. "But if you think it might be difficult for the Zora people to accept me in that role, then I am happy to do whatever I can for you without honor or position."

Link realized that in this timeline Mipha had not fallen victim to Waterblight Ganon but had survived. That was one of the objectives, actually his primary objective, of his time travel and the changing of events. Thus, there was no Zora resentment of him for her death as there was in his original timeline. But on the other hand, he was not the hero who had freed Vah Ruta and Mipha's spirit either. The Zora community respected Link for his role in Ganon's final defeat, but the local hero was very much their Zora Champion, Mipha herself.

"If this is something you both agree to, then as a first step, Link, you will need to renounce your Hylian citizenship and become a Zora citizen. Do you know how to do that?" said King Dorephan.

"I'm not sure. I need to check with someone in Hyrule. Since I am still under the service of His Majesty, King Rhoam, out of respect and courtesy and obligation I think I need to discuss this first with Princess Zelda," said Link. "King Rhoam did give me leave to no longer be Zelda's bodyguard, but technically I am still a knight in the King's service. Let me schedule a meeting with Princess Zelda."

Mipha and Link left the meeting and walked back to the central square.

"I thought our meeting went well. How do you think your meeting with Zelda will go? Do you want me to come with you?" asked Mipha.

"If you have time, I would love you to accompany me on the trip so we can be together. Now that I'm finally with you, I want to be with you all I can! But it might be better if I met with Zelda privately on this matter," said Link. "I have no idea how the meeting will go. But we get along well, and I hope there won't be a problem."


	2. Lunch with Princess Zelda

**Chapter 2 - Lunch With Princess Zelda**

Mipha and Link had never traveled together to Hyrule Castle. Later on, they would decide it was easier for Link to don the Zora Armor and swim with Mipha there. But at the outset, Link's instinct was to travel by horse. And travel by horse was a novelty for Mipha, so she went along with it. It was a two-day journey by horse. They left early in the morning, and after working their way through the hills by the Domain, they followed the road to Woodland Stable arriving by early evening. It was a tiring first day, so they were both glad to have a quick dinner at the inn and then get a good night's rest. They soon fell asleep to the sound of frogs croaking in Pico Pond.

The second day's journey was shorter than the first day. The path took them first through East Castle Town which was busy with shops of all types and shoppers crowding the marketplace. Then the road continued to Hyrule Castle.

Hyrule Castle was an imposing structure with giant towers, solid walls, and pennants blowing in the breeze. It was the home of the Hyrule Royal Family which at this time consisted of King Rhoam and his daughter Princess Zelda. It was also the seat of Hyrule's central government. The grounds around the castle were grassland interspersed with clumps of trees and several fountains.

Link had last seen Princess Zelda at his wedding. They knew each other quite well since he had been assigned by Zelda's father as her personal bodyguard knight. They had traveled a good deal together throughout Hyrule and gotten more comfortable with each other. Besides being her loyal subject, Link considered himself her friend.

Attendants met Mipha and Link at the castle entrance and took care of their horses. Upon entering the castle, Princess Zelda welcomed their arrival.

"Mipha and Link, it's so nice to see you! I meant it when I said at your wedding that you are always welcome here, and I'm so glad you are taking me up on my offer," said Zelda.

"It's very kind of you, Zelda," said Mipha, "And it's very nice to see you too. You are looking very well."

"Thank you. You are looking well yourself. And I can see Link hasn't changed much: as always at a loss for words," Zelda laughed. "Please come in and join me for lunch."

They adjourned to a dining area. Zelda had made sure the meal included some fish dishes she thought Mipha would like. She wasn't too worried about Link: she knew very well that his appetite was not very discriminating.

At the end of lunch, Zelda said "Mipha, it's time for my private meeting with Link. I have arranged for the Captain of the Royal Guards to escort you anywhere you would like. Is there something you would like to see while you are here?" asked Zelda.

"Thank you, Zelda. I think I would like to see the castle art collection if that's alright," said Mipha.

"Of course," said Zelda. Zelda asked one of the castle staff to summon the Captain of the Royal Guard. The Captain appeared a few minutes later.

"Captain, would you please give Princess Mipha a tour of our art collection," said Zelda.

"Of course, Your Highness. I would be honored", said the Captain. Then addressing Mipha, he said, "Your Highness, if you would please follow me? It's a short walk to the art gallery."

"Thank you for a delicious lunch," said Mipha. "I'll see you both later." She followed the Captain out of the room.

Zelda then asked Link to follow her to a private meeting room, and they sat down.

"Well, Link, it's certainly nice to see you again. I hope you're happy," said Zelda.

"I couldn't be happier, Zelda. Mipha and her family have been wonderful to me and make me feel at home in the Domain. And I am especially happy after my experience in the other timeline. Of course, to you all that is just a story. But I suffered through every bitter moment of it. I am so glad things worked out well for everyone."

Zelda absentmindedly brushed her hair back, and Link noticed a bruise on her neck.

"Zelda, what happened? I notice you have a bruise on your neck. Why didn't you tell us about it and let Mipha heal you?" said Link.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was exploring one of the rooms below the castle where some Sheikah materials were stored. I tripped on something and brushed up against some mold on the wall. I felt a stab of pain at first and ended up with this bruise," said Zelda. "For some reason when I was thinking earlier about asking Mipha to look at it, I suddenly felt this strong urge to not let her see it."

Zelda looked at him for a moment. "Anyway, we never really had a chance to talk much about your other life. I know it doesn't matter since now it never happened. But do you mind telling me a little more about it? For instance, how did you and I get along after Ganon's defeat?" asked Zelda.

"We got along very well. You were crowned Queen, of course, and were kept very busy restoring Hyrule. But you remained a good friend, and always made time for me when I visited. I tried to see you at least once a month. And we sometimes rode horses together so we could talk and for you to get out a bit. I also spent a lot of time in Zora's Domain trying to recover my memory. And you supported me doing that and my mission," said Link.

"It's so hard for me to imagine all the things that you say happened. You and all the Champions died, and then you were resurrected after one hundred years with no memory. It must have been awful for you," said Zelda.

"It was. As you said, when I first awakened I had lost all my memory. Over time I recovered some memories, and I was personally driven to recapture the Divine Beasts and free the spirits of my fellow Champions. You and I finally destroyed Ganon together in Hyrule Field. I imagine it was pretty hard on you too, having to contain Ganon for a hundred years alone in the castle," said Link.

"Yes, I imagine it was," said Zelda. She paused for a moment. "Do you recall if we were especially close in those times?" asked Zelda.

"As I said, we spent time together. You treated me well and were always very gracious. I felt we were very good friends," said Link.

"I mean did we have any feelings for each other?" asked Zelda.

He shifted a bit in his chair. " Since I was your bodyguard we spent a lot of time together," said Link. "But I don't recall having any romantic feelings for each other if that's what you mean."

"Are you sure about that?" said Zelda, looking into his eyes.

"Zelda, this conversation is making me a little uncomfortable. Can I ask what you are getting at?" said Link.

"Oh, I was just wondering how things would have eventually worked out for us in the other timeline. After all, with Mipha gone, I thought perhaps we would have grown much closer," said Zelda.

"Zelda, once some of my memory and feelings returned, I was still very much in love with Mipha in that timeline and missed her terribly. Whenever you and I met, I never sensed any romance between us. And I am not sure why you are taking our conversation down this path now," said Link.

"I was just playing what if in my head," said Zelda. "I guess it wasn't a foregone conclusion you would get the Temple of Time to work. In that case, you would have had to move on from your loss at some point."

"I imagine that's true," said Link. "You and Impa constantly urged me to move on anyway, albeit out of concern for my happiness. I was too stubborn, though. As long as there was some hope that Dr. Purah could restore the Temple of Time, I just couldn't give up. But what is your point?" asked Link.

She didn't answer right away and paused as if thinking. Then she said, "Well, speaking of the Temple of Time if we changed time once we can change it again, right?"

Link looked at Zelda in alarm.

"Now you're starting to scare me, Zelda," said Link. "We worked so hard to get where we are today. The Champions and hundreds of other people are alive now thanks to what we did. Everything has worked out perfectly for everyone. Why would we ever want to take a chance changing things again and risking something going wrong?"

"Because maybe everything hasn't worked out perfectly for everyone," said Zelda. "But let's move on to what you wanted to discuss."

He was feeling very unsettled by this discussion. What was Zelda getting at? Was she seriously suggesting tampering with their timeline? The very thought the idea had even crossed her mind made him very anxious. Something was very wrong here.

"Zelda, I want to become a full member of the Zora community and King Dorephan's royal family. To do that I need to renounce my Hylian citizenship and swear allegiance to the Zora Royal Family. I wanted to let you know my plans, and obtain your approval and assistance in accomplishing this," said Link.

"Absolutely not!" said Zelda. "You are the Hylian Champion and a role model for other Hylians. I can't let you renounce your Hylian citizenship."

"What? Why not? Why would you deny me the chance to join the people I have come to know and love?" said Link.

"Because you are being selfish and thinking only of yourself," said Zelda. "You are still needed here. My father may have given you leave to stay in Zora's Domain, but you swore allegiance to him, you are a knight in his service, and he has not discharged you," said Zelda.

"How am I needed here? What am I needed for? You're being ridiculous, and I don't understand why," said Link.

"And I don't appreciate that tone from you, Link. Are you forgetting to whom you're speaking?" said Zelda.

"I'm sorry Your Highness," said Link. "But I never imagined you would deny my request. My feelings on the matter made me forget myself. I apologize. It won't happen again."

"I accept your apology. And I trust the matter is closed now?" said Zelda.

"Your Highness, with all due respect, I accept what you have told me, but I do not consider the matter closed, and it saddens me you have denied my request," said Link. "Thank you for lunch. May I go now?" he asked.

"Yes," said Zelda.

With that, he bowed and left the room.


	3. Mipha and Link Discuss

**Chapter 3 - Mipha and Link Discuss**

Link quickly left the room, trying hard to control his temper. He clenched his fists and swore under his breath once outside the room. He wanted to find Mipha and let her know what happened. He headed straight to the art gallery and found Mipha still in conversation with the Royal Guard Captain assigned as her escort. She stopped her conversation upon seeing Link. One look at his face and she knew things had gone badly.

"Link, you're done with your meeting already?" she asked.

"Yes. I would like to discuss it with you. Would you mind interrupting your tour now?" said Link.

"Of course. Thank you, Captain, for a delightful tour, and thank Her Highness as well if you see her," said Mipha.

"You're very welcome, Your Highness," said the Captain. He bowed and left the room.

"Link, what's wrong?" asked Mipha.

"Let's not talk here. It will be better if we discuss things in our room," said Link.

Zelda had given them one of the guest rooms to use during their visit. They walked there and closed the door.

"Mipha, I don't know what has gotten into Zelda. She denied my request saying that the Hylian Champion can never renounce his Hylian citizenship and that I am needed here. When I asked her how and why I was needed, I'm afraid I lost my temper and ended up having to apologize for my rudeness."

"Calm down," said Mipha. "We can work around the citizenship matter, but I admit I am as surprised as you are by her attitude."

"I guess I could live with that too, annoying though it is. But there's something else much scarier. Zelda started asking me whether she and I had feelings for each other in the other timeline, and when I said no, she wanted to know if I was sure about that, and that after all, you weren't around anymore. Then she went on to say that if we changed time once why couldn't we do it again, and not everyone was happy with the current turn of events. I don't understand what's gotten into her," said Link.

"It's obvious what has gotten into her," said Mipha, "And it was something I always worried about when you were following her around like a knightly puppy. She's fallen for you and wants you to spend your life with her, not me."

"Well, that's never going to happen," said Link. "But I'm not sure that's it. I think I would have sensed if she had any feelings for me."

"Oh yes, of course," said Mipha sarcastically. "You're so perceptive at reading women's feelings, just like you were with me."

"Well, okay. I may be a bit obtuse in that area. But it still doesn't feel like that's the answer. Anyway, whatever Zelda thinks, my being together with her is never going to happen," said Link

"I know it won't happen as we are now. But can she tamper with time again?" asked Mipha.

"I don't think so, though I'm hardly an expert. I'm not sure what I should do. Should I ask to see her father and explain things to him? Or should I consult with Dr. Purah to see what she thinks?" said Link.

"Well, you could do either of those things. Perhaps I could speak with her? " said Mipha.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Link. "She's in a pretty bad mood right now."

"Alright, maybe that can wait. And of course, you could try speaking with her again as well," said Mipha. "I agree the Hylian citizenship matter is just a petty nuisance, but time travel is a real danger."

"I think I will talk to Dr. Purah first," said Link. "If Zelda can accomplish time travel on her own I need to stop this. In this timeline, Dr. Purah usually works here in the castle."

Link knew his way around the castle, and soon located Dr. Purah in the research lab. Dr. Purah was a Sheikah and one of the experts on ancient Sheikah technology such as the Guardians and Divine Beasts. She maintained a second research lab in Hateno Village and had played an essential role in Link's other timeline providing him with enhanced Sheikah Slate runes to aid his mission.

"Link, this is a surprise. I didn't know you were here. What can I do for you?" Purah asked.

"Dr. Purah I need to talk with you about time travel. In the timeline I came from you were, of course, much older and had more time to study these things. Do you understand how the Temple of Time works?" asked Link.

"I understand some of it. What is on your mind?" asked Purah.

"The legends I am familiar with always had the Hyrule Hero traveling through time. But could someone else, like Princess Zelda, travel through time as well?" asked Link.

"Well, that's an interesting question," said Purah. "I don't think any ordinary person could access the time travel powers of the temple. And the Hyrule Hero was the only time traveler in the stories I am familiar with. So that would suggest Princess Zelda could not do so. On the other hand, Princess Zelda is a blood descendant of the goddess Hylia, so I'm not sure what the limits of her powers are. And, despite a scolding from her father, she has been spending a good deal of her time studying Sheikah technology."

"Yes, she told me she has been exploring some of the lower levels of the castle where some Sheikah materials are stored," said Link. That reminded him of her bruise, and the bruise reminded him of something from his other timeline, but he couldn't remember what at the moment.

"Why do you ask about this, Link?" said Purah.

"Because I just came from a meeting with Princess Zelda where she expressed unhappiness with the current turn of events and suggested that if we invoked time travel once again, we could achieve a better outcome or at least one more to her liking," said Link.

"That's very odd. I would think things turned out about as well as could be expected given everything we know about your alternate timeline. What exactly is bothering Princess Zelda?" said Purah.

"Apparently Princess Zelda is not happy with some aspects of her personal life. I think it has something to do with the fact I ended up with Princess Mipha and not her," said Link.

"That is certainly not a good enough reason to tamper with time!" said Purah. "We need to put a stop to this."

"Yes, and we need to hurry," said Link.


	4. Temple of Time

**Chapter 4 – The Temple of Time**

Dr. Purah and Link rushed off together to look for Princess Zelda. They approached one of the Royal Guards on duty and was told that Her Highness had left the castle a little earlier, but her destination had been a secret.

"Does no one know where she went?" asked Purah.

"I can't say," said the guard.

"I think I can," said Link. "She's probably headed for the Temple of Time, and she has a good head start on us."

"You know who I am, right?" said Link to the guard.

"Yes, of course, Sir," said the guard.

"Would you please have someone get us two horses as quickly as possible and meet us with them at the castle entrance. Then take a message to Princess Mipha in the royal guest room that Dr. Purah and I are headed to the Temple of Time," said Link.

"Right away, Sir," said the guard, rushing off.

"Let's go!" said Link.

They hurried to the castle entrance which took several minutes. When they arrived, an attendant was bringing out two horses for them. They mounted the horses provided and galloped off toward the Temple of Time. It was almost a six-hour ride to the Temple of Time which was located south of Hyrule Castle on the Great Plateau. They were hopeful they could make up some of Zelda's head start.

Mipha was still alone in the guest room thinking about what had happened. She had never fully trusted Zelda when it came to Zelda's relationship with Link. But she had thought after Link and she had married that Zelda would put all that behind her and move on. It was inconceivable that Zelda had gone so far off her head with jealousy as to jeopardize Hyrule's survival over this.

There was a knock at the door, and when Mipha opened it she saw a member of the Royal Guard there.

"Your Highness, I was asked to inform you that Link and Doctor Purah are traveling to the Temple of Time," he said.

If Link was going to the Temple of Time it must mean Zelda's plan was a serious risk, she thought. She needed to be there to help if necessary.

"Thank you," said Mipha. "Can you help me travel there as well? And I think we need to hurry."

"Yes, Your Highness," said the guard. "I will arrange for two horses and accompany you there."

Mipha and the guard rushed to the castle entrance. The guard spoke to one of the attendants on duty and asked that two horses be brought as quickly as possible.

"How far away is the Temple of Time?" asked Mipha while they waited for their horses.

"It's a fair bit, Your Highness," said the guard. "I would say about six hours ride from here."

That far, she thought. Too bad there wasn't a water route. She could probably swim it faster than that.

The attendant finally returned with two horses saddled and ready to ride. The guard led the way, and they galloped off southward.

Zelda was riding her royal white stallion, a horse she loved. The horse was tame but could gallop at a good speed and had a high level of stamina. She was making very good time on her journey, having left the castle shortly after her conversation with Link. Her ride took her through Mabe Village and then on to the Hyrule Garrison. Her horse was getting a bit winded so this was a good place to water and rest her horse for a few minutes. The officer on duty at the garrison entrance was quite surprised to see her.

"Your Highness," said the officer, "I apologize. We must not have been informed of your travel plans. Is there anything I can do?"

"Just some water and an apple or two for my horse please," said Zelda. "I am in a hurry."

"Of course, Your Highness," said the officer. "Does Your Highness require an escort or any other assistance?" said the officer.

"No, I am fine," she said.

Princess Zelda riding alone as well as her haste struck the guard as quite unusual. In his experience, Princess Zelda would always have at least one knight assigned to accompany her. But he did as she ordered. He walked the horse to the water trough and had one of the soldiers fetch two apples for it. Then he returned the horse to Princess Zelda.

"Your Highness, your horse is watered and fed," he said.

"Thank you," said Zelda. She mounted the horse and left at a gallop. With this brief rest, she thought her horse could make it all the way to the Temple of Time without stopping again.

Link and Purah meanwhile were pushing their horses as fast as they dared without wearing them out. They followed the path Link thought Zelda would travel and finally reached Hyrule Garrison. They pulled up at the entrance and Link and Purah both dismounted.

"Dr. Purah, would you mind watering our horses while I speak to the officer? I want to make sure we are on the right track," said Link. Purah took the two horses and walked them over to the water trough near the entrance. Link wanted to see if his suspicions were correct and Zelda had come this way. He also wanted to know how far ahead of them she was.

"Sir, can I help you," said the officer.

"Have you seen Princess Zelda, and if so how long ago?" Link asked the officer.

"Sir, I am not sure I am supposed to discuss Her Highness's travel with you," said the officer.

"You know who I am, right?" said Link.

"Yes, Sir, of course," he said. "You are Captain Link of the Royal Guard."

"Then you know I was once assigned by His Majesty as Princess Zelda's bodyguard and thus am trusted by the royal family," said Link. "Princess Zelda is about to do something that will cause her and Hyrule great harm. If she stopped here, didn't you think it unusual she was traveling alone? All I need is for you to tell me how long ago she passed by here if, in fact, she did."

"Very well, Sir," said the officer. "She did stop here briefly about an hour or so ago to water her horse. Then she left in a hurry."

"Thank you," said Link. Purah returned with the horses.

"She's about an hour ahead of us," said Link. "Let's go."

They mounted up and headed south toward the Great Plateau. In Link's former timeline much of Hyrule had been destroyed, and there was no way to reach the Great Plateau by road. But in this timeline that destruction had not occurred, and a road sloped up past the walls and onto the plateau.

Zelda kept pushing her horse but eventually had to slow down to a canter, or her horse would be too exhausted to move on. She passed the walls of the plateau and finally arrived at the Temple of Time. There was no one around, which suited her fine. She would need some time to prepare everything and was happy to avoid distractions. She dismounted and left her horse outside the Temple to graze.

The Temple of Time was a massive structure, built in the shape of a cathedral. There was a central area where time travel could be achieved if one had the necessary tools and ability. Behind that was a giant statue of the Goddess Hylia. In older legends, the Hyrule Hero had been able to invoke time travel through the use of his Master Sword. But Zelda had spent many hours studying ancient Sheikah technology and had learned another way. She could activate the Temple's function using the Sheikah Slate she had modified. But she needed to be careful and set everything up correctly, and that required concentration. A mistake would be disastrous.

Zelda had already given some thought to when in time she needed to travel. It had to be before the time Link showed up in his own time travel or her efforts would be for nothing. If she arrived after Link, he would have already set his plan in motion and it would be too late for her to accomplish her goals. Link had arrived a week before what he referred to as the Great Calamity, so then she needed to arrive before that. In that way, she could be sure that when Link did arrive his plan would not be put into effect. Without her cooperation, Link could not accomplish his plan.

But her time travel date couldn't be too much earlier than his either for her plan to work. She still wanted to triumph over Ganon and needed the help of as many Champions as she could. And she didn't want any harm to come to her father either. However, she also needed to eliminate Mipha from the picture. So, the best way of doing that was to arrive very shortly before Link's arrival. She could keep Link from his plan yet individually alert three of the Champions of Ganon's impending attack and Divine Beast corruption. But she would keep the news from Mipha, and there would not be time for the news to reach Mipha from anyone else. Let Mipha be surprised by Ganon's creation in Vah Ruta like she was in Link's original timeline. Then, after some time for Link to grieve, he would move on, she could make him fall in love with her, and end up with the best of both timelines. She concentrated on programming the Sheikah slate.

Purah and Link arrived at the Temple of Time. They could see Zelda's white horse grazing outside so they knew she was inside. They dismounted and quietly approached the Temple of Time.

Link said, "Dr. Purah, let me go in alone talk to her. You go around the side of the temple and find a spot where you can conceal yourself but still maintain a good view of Zelda. Don't let her know you are there. I want her to think I came alone. I'll wait a few minutes for you to get in position. You know how to use a bow and arrow I assume?"

"Yes, I do," said Purah. "I'm a Sheikah as well as a scientist. But I hope I won't need to assassinate a member of the Royal Family!"

Purah was known for her research, but she was still a Sheikah, and the Sheikah were masters of stealth. Purah quietly worked her way around to the side of the Temple where there was a ladder leading to the upper level. She quietly climbed the ladder and then took a position where she had a clear view of Zelda below. She could see Zelda concentrating on the Sheikah Slate. She quietly took out her bow and an arrow, hoping she wouldn't have to use it. But if she saw Zelda about to activate the Sheikah Slate she might have no choice. Ideally, her shot would only wound her, but it would be disastrous to miss. She would have to aim for a guaranteed hit and hope for the best.

Link felt enough time had passed for Purah to be in position. He walked into the Temple of Time.

"Zelda, what are you doing?" said Link. "Can we talk for a minute please?"

Zelda looked up, surprised, and faced Link with the Sheikah Slate in her hands.

"Don't you dare come any closer, Link, or I will activate this," she said.

"Alright." Link stopped in his tracks. "I want to talk to you. What are you doing and why?"

"I'm fixing the timeline, the timeline you messed up," said Zelda. "If you know anything about the history of Hyrule, you should know that the Hylian Hero is supposed to end up with the Hylian princess, not some Zora. You and I need to be together and I am going to set things right."

"Zelda, please stop. Don't do this. How are you going to assure we will be together?" said Link.

"By making sure your precious Zora isn't warned about Ganon," said Zelda. "That was the way it happened in your original timeline, and maybe that was the way it was always supposed to happen."

"You're going to deliberately let Mipha die?" said Link. "What has happened to you, Zelda? That's not you. You were always a caring person and a friend."

"I am not letting her have you," said Zelda.

"Wait. If all you want is for us to be together, you don't have to tamper with time. I will divorce Mipha and marry you. We can be happy together for the rest of our lives the way you want. But please, Zelda, let Mipha live," said Link.

"You would do that?" said Zelda. "How can I trust you? And how do I know you won't leave me for her the first chance you get?"

"Because I will take a sacred oath to Hylia at her statue here in the Temple that I will be your faithful husband for the rest of my life. And I will swear never to see her again. You know I cannot break such an oath," said Link. "And that should accomplish everything you want without the danger of tampering with time and risking something going wrong."

The mention of Hylia's named caused her bruise to burn, and Zelda rubbed her neck. Then she thought for a moment about Link's proposal. It had some merit. For one, Mipha would still be alive in Link's scenario and undoubtedly heartbroken. That would be fine with her, she thought. But unfortunately, there was a fatal flaw in Link's plan.

"The problem with your proposal, Link, is that you are leaving Mipha because you care so much about her you'll do anything to save her. You still have feelings for her and probably always will. In my plan, you eventually forget all about Mipha and fall completely in love with me. So, I still prefer my approach," said Zelda.

"Zelda, something is wrong with you. You're not yourself. You are a descendant of the Goddess Hylia. You cannot do something like this. Hylia would never want you to do this."

At the mention of Hylia's name again her neck throbbed and Zelda grabbed it in pain. Suddenly Link remembered what the purple bruise reminded him of: the malice Ganon had spread during his triumphant return in the Great Calamity. Somehow Zelda must have been infected with its contact in the depths of the castle.

At that moment he heard Mipha and the Royal Guard member who had accompanied Mipha enter the Temple. Mipha saw Link and Zelda, but there was no sign of Purah. She and the guard stopped at the entrance.

"Zelda, listen to me. That bruise on your neck is no ordinary injury. It is a residue of Ganon's malice, and it has infected you. Mipha is here now. Please let Mipha take a look at it and help you," said Link.

"I don't believe you," said Zelda. "You're trying to trick me."

"If it's a trick try asking Hylia for guidance to learn the truth," said Link.

Zelda turned to look at the giant statue of Hylia behind her. Looking at Hylia's statue always filled her with awe and a sense of wonder that she was descended from such a deity. Something inside her was urging her not to pray, just activate the Sheikah Slate and get everything she wanted. But as she stared at the statue of the Goddess, she felt another urge telling her that it was the wrong thing to do. She needed to pray to Hylia for guidance in making this decision as she often did in the past. The two opposing feelings were pulling at her mind, and she struggled to know what to do.

Meanwhile, Purah was carefully watching the scene play out from above. She was afraid Zelda might well attempt to activate the Sheikah Slate. Purah threaded an arrow in her bow, pulled back on the bowstring, and took careful aim at Zelda. If it looked to her like Zelda was moving to enable the Sheikah Slate, Purah knew she had no choice but release the arrow and shoot her.

Zelda continued to struggle with the two opposing urges, each growing stronger by the minute. She looked up again at Hylia's statue, and suddenly the tension in her mind eased for a moment. She felt she had one last chance to trust in the Goddess. If she let this chance pass, she would activate the Sheikah Slate. She decided to trust in the Goddess and began to pray when she screamed in pain, clutching her neck. They all rushed forward to help her. Link grabbed the Sheikah Slate from her hands while Mipha knelt down to examine her bruise. It was an ugly purple, and Mipha looked horrified.

"Please hold her still," said Mipha. "I think I can heal this, but I have never seen this type of bruise before, and it may hurt." She began her healing process, her hand glowing blue as she gently waved it up and down over the bruise. Gradually the bruise began to shrink. After several more minutes, the bruise was completely gone. Zelda lay on the ground crying as Link cradled her in his arms.

"Zelda, it's okay. It's over. You were infected with some of Ganon's poison, and it was taking over your mind. We will need to clean out the room in the castle you came in contact with it. But in the meantime, you need to rest and recover. Let's get you back to Hyrule Castle," said Link.


	5. Hyrule Castle and Home

**Chapter 5 - Hyrule Castle and Home**

Mipha and Link were back at Hyrule Castle, staying in the same guest room. Zelda had been very weak when they brought her home, and the Royal Physician was treating her. She had suffered no permanent injury and was expected to recover in another day. There was nothing Mipha and Link could do right now, so they decided to visit Castle Town while they had the chance.

Castle Town was known throughout Hyrule for its variety of shops and the bargains available if one knew how to bargain. Almost anything made was likely available there. The Castle Town merchants conducted extensive trade with the other kingdoms. One could find jewelry there, for example, crafted by Gerudo jewelers and made from precious stones mined by Gorons. Mipha was surprised to see there was even some Zora jewelry available. There was also a wide variety of clothing for sale, including high-quality cold weather clothing from Rito Village. There was also an extensive food market with vegetables from Hateno Village and seafood from Lurelin Village. And there were a variety of restaurants with food catering to all the different tastes. Mipha was excited wandering from shop to shop. There was nothing like this at home.

"Link, this is amazing!" said Mipha. "I've never seen so many interesting shops at one time. Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Link gave her an awkward smile.

"Oh, right," she said. "How convenient, another lost memory. I want to come back here again when I need to get someone a special gift. But right now, I'm hungry. I noticed we passed a seafood restaurant with fish from Lurelin Village. Let's eat there."

They headed to the restaurant and were shown to a table. Like many seafood restaurants, they had images of various fish adorning the walls.

"I like the décor," said Mipha. "It's making me even hungrier."

The waiter brought over two menus.

"Seafood might be one subject you know more about than me," said Link. "I'll let you choose the whole meal."

"Very funny," said Mipha. "I'm too hungry to argue now. As for 'letting me', did you forget you will soon be one of my loyal subjects? That is if your superior knowledge is sufficient to pass our citizenship test. Be grateful I don't make you wait on me," she teased.

"I beg Your Highness's forgiveness," Link said laughing.

Mipha kept studying the menu. It was hard to decide.

"Can Your Royal Highness please make up her mind? Your kingdom is about to lose one of your loyal subjects to starvation soon," said Link.

"They have such a wide selection of dishes here," said Mipha. "I feel like trying everything."

Finally, she made up her mind and they were soon enjoying orders of Razorclaw Crab, Ironshell Crab, and Mighty Porgy.

"We can't get food like this at home," said Mipha. "These crabs are a delicacy. I'm a little sorry they don't serve them raw, but they're not too bad cooked either."

"They might have been willing to serve them raw," said Link, "but I think the waiter took pity on me."

Link had never seen Mipha eat so much at one time. He was glad she was enjoying herself.

"Let's go look at some more shops," said Mipha after they finished their meal. "I'd like to bring back a gift for Sidon."

They passed an interesting clothing shop with a variety of garments from all different kingdoms.

"What about something from here?" Link suggested.

"In case you didn't notice, we Zoras don't wear clothing," said Mipha laughing.

"Well, I did kind of notice. Why do you think I like you so much?" he teased.

"Very funny," said Mipha blushing slightly. "And if I were you I would be very careful what I say right now. We will be in water together later and I know how ticklish you are. You haven't experienced my echolocation skills yet. Some well-timed clicks of the right frequency will leave you helpless with laughter."

So, clothing was out. They next passed a shop with luggage, purses and backpacks.

"Backpacks are popular with young people," said Link.

"Yes," said Mipha. "But have you ever tried swimming with a tailfin while wearing one?"

So, backpacks were out too. The next stop was a bookstore.

"Books are always good," said Link.

"You might finally have a good idea," said Mipha. "Let's take a look."

The store had quite an assortment of books for all ages. They soon settled on a storybook about some seafaring adventures they thought Sidon would enjoy reading.

"I think it's time to head back to the castle," said Link. "My feet are killing me."

"Well, that was fun," said Mipha. "This trip was nearly a disaster but ended well at least."

They strolled back to the castle. The guards at the entrance recognized them and welcomed them back. They headed straight to their room and collapsed together on the bed, worn out from all the walking. They were soon fast asleep.

Next morning, they packed their belongings for the trip home then went to have lunch with Princess Zelda.

"Mipha and Link, I am so sorry for what happened," said Zelda. "I nearly did something horrible. I never imagined some residual malice from Ganon could cause such harm. I gave the Sheikah Slate to Purah for study and safekeeping for now. And Mipha, I can't thank you enough for your healing."

"I'm glad I was able to help," said Mipha.

"That malice infection was not just clouding your judgment," said Link. "It was trying to find a way to help its master return. Urging you to change time could create the opportunity for Ganon's return, and his malice preyed on your emotions to twist you to do its will. I'm glad you had the strength, in the end, to turn to the Goddess," said Link.

"Yes, I am very glad of that too," said Zelda. "Link, as to your citizenship request, I discussed that with my father during one of his visits to see how I was recovering. We have no problem your pledging allegiance to the Zora King as your primary obligation. But given your status as the Hylian Hero, we would like to make a special provision that you will also retain Hylian citizenship as secondary to your Zora citizenship. So, I hope that will work out for you," said Zelda.

"Yes, thank you, Zelda. You've given me the best of both worlds," said Link.

"Now let's enjoy lunch," said Zelda.

Afterward, it was time to say goodbye.

"Have a safe journey home," said Zelda. "I hope you will visit again soon. I promise to be more hospitable!"

"We will," said Mipha. "I'm going to make Link take me shopping in Castle Town whenever I'm in the mood. But seriously, Zelda, I hope you're feeling better and don't feel bad about what happened. You did the right thing in the end and that showed that you are the loyal servant of Hylia we always knew you were."

"Thank you, Mipha," said Zelda. "I appreciate you saying that."

"And thank you, Zelda, for the dual citizenship," said Link. "You can always count on my help if I'm ever needed."

For variety and since they had plenty of time, Mipha and Link had decided to rent a boat for the trip home. They could board at the Hyrule Castle Moat and then steer southeast until the waterway turned northeast to the Zora River. They would then follow the Zora River into Ruto Lake and home. Mipha was excited about the idea. She could swim anytime she wanted, and it was a lot more comfortable than riding horses.

Once the boat cleared the castle moat and entered the river Mipha decided to dive into the water. She swam around the boat a few times then lay on her back and gently paddled next to it.

"I might just float along with you the whole trip," she said. "I miss the water."

"Whatever makes you happy," said Link. "But then I'll miss cuddling with you."

"Oh, so sweet!" said Mipha. "How can I resist this sudden burst of charm."

After a few more minutes swimming around, she dove underwater to the river bottom, then rose rapidly, jumped clear of the water and came down gracefully into the boat.

"I don't recommend you try that," Mipha laughed.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" said Link.

"This and swimming are the only way to travel," said Mipha. "You know if we hadn't packed so much food, I could easily catch some. There are plenty of fish in the river."

"Yes, but what about me?" said Link. "I can't cook on the boat."

"Didn't I tell you?" said Mipha. "One of the Zora citizenship requirements is eating a meal of raw fish."

"What!" said Link. "Are you serious? How much do I have to eat?"

"You're too easy to tease," said Mipha. "I'm just kidding. And I don't want to gross you out so I'll stick with the food we packed this time."

The boat was approaching Zora's Domain. The river wound through some beautiful blue cliffs and rolling grass hills.

"I always feel happy seeing those ice blue cliffs," said Mipha. "It means I'm close to home. But we will have to leave the boat now and swim up waterfalls. It's a good thing you wore the armor I gave you."

"Yes, I feel the same way now when I see the Domain," said Link. "The only other home I remember never existed anymore. This is the only home I know now. By the way, do you think the Zora people will accept me as a member of the council?"

"I think most will. They respect what you accomplished, and they know my feelings for you. So out of respect either for you or me, they should accept you. But it may take a little time for some of them," said Mipha.

"I will try my best to be sensitive to their feelings," said Link. "I can completely understand how they might feel."

They sat together in silence for a bit as they swam together into Ruto Lake and the last stage of their journey. Link started thinking back to the events of their trip.

"Well, what I thought would be a routine visit certainly turned into anything but," said Link.

"Yes, that was nearly a disaster. It serves to warn us to never let our guard down," said Mipha.

He was silent for another minute.

"So, I never knew you were so jealous of Zelda," said Link smiling. "I don't think I ever gave you cause."

"Well, I always thought there would be some mutual attraction there. You two spent so much time together, you are both Hylians, and she is a very beautiful princess. I think any woman would be jealous under the circumstances," said Mipha.

"Well please don't be jealous anymore. I married an even more beautiful princess, and I could never be happy with anyone but you," said Link.

"You'd better not be! And I'm not jealous anymore. I know your mine, and I'm never letting you go," said Mipha.

"Let's hurry home," said Link as they swam into the Domain. "I'd like to feel you never letting me go again."


End file.
